kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hog Day Afternoon
Hog Day Afternoon is the third episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey and the twenty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis Gonard has captured Guano and flees from Team LilyMu with the aid of rocket-powered roller skates. Mikey pursues on his motorcycle, which breaks down and falls apart. Guano ends the scene. Guano fears going over budget if they cannot finish filming soon. Mikey asks Ozu for a new motorcycle, but Ozu initially refuses. Mikey appeals to Ozu’s pride and convinces Ozu to give him a credit card to purchase a new motorcycle. Lily discovers Mitsuki using a social media site, and declares that she will get a million friends. Mikey goes to a motorcycle shop and encounters Beef and the Chums. He purchases a large number of upgrades using Ozu’s credit card. Lily is frustrated to find that she has not made any friends on social media, despite Guano and Gonard having many friends. Mikey steals a microchip that will make his motorcycle talk, despite Beef’s warning not to. He attaches the defective microchip to his newly-upgraded motorcycle. His motorcycle comes to life and gains the ability to talk. Mikey is impressed with his motorcycle at first, until the motorcycle forces him to keep riding. Mitsuki, Guano, and Gonard attempt to cheer up Lily. Lily threatens to quit the show, but Mitsuki instead suggests Lily acquire more friends through a publicity campaign. Mikey is increasingly frustrated with his motorcycle’s behavior, and returns to Beef’s shop. He plans on telling Beef that he stole the chip, until Beef threatens retribution against the chip thief. Beef discovers that Mikey stole the chip, causing Mikey to flee with his motorcycle and Beef to revoke Mikey’s membership in the Chums. Mitsuki, Guano, and Gonard put up posters encouraging people to become Lily’s friends on social media. However, it is discovered that Gonard has been putting up posters portraying Lily as a viking, causing her to be pursued by vikings. Mikey is upset over being kicked out of the Chums and blames his motorcycle. Mikey plans to remove the chip, but the motorcycle overhears him and plans to destroy him. Mikey lures the motorcycle into an abandoned alley and attempts to remove the chip, but the motorcycle overpowers him and chases him. Lily is pursued by vikings and agrees to be friends with them. By doing so, she has accidentally agreed to become their leader and is carried off. Mikey’s motorcycle continues to pursue him, but Mikey escapes back to his apartment. He calls the Chums for help, but he receives no aid. Then motorcycle then arrives and the chase begins again. Lily is upset over her situation, until the vikings inform her that she had been hiding her friends list and that she actually has over two million friends. She then discovers that her popularity has inspired a viking fashion craze in Tokyo. Mikey is cornered by his motorcycle, but is saved at the last minute by the Chums. Beef is initially willing to forgive Mikey, until Mikey reveals that he had also stolen Beef’s baseball cards. The LilyMu episode is re-shot, with Mikey using his repaired motorcycle to rescue Guano and using the chip to sabotage Gonard’s roller skates. Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the film Dog Day Afternoon. * Mikey’s exclamation upon bringing his motorcycle to life is a reference to the film Frankenstein. * The numbered doors Mikey hides behind while pursued by his motorcycle are a reference to the game show Let’s Make a Deal. * The motorcycle’s appearance inside Mikey’s apartment is a reference to the films When a Stranger Calls and Friday the 13th. * This episode features one of the few talking "Kappa Mikey" characters to be animated in CGI. In this case, it is Mikey's bike after it comes to life.